


Its a Dog's Life

by Galen_Wordwyrm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_Wordwyrm/pseuds/Galen_Wordwyrm
Summary: Simple solutions to complex problems.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Its a Dog's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/gifts).



After a protracted chase, several near-disasters, three close calls, one nasty bite, and an embarrassing editing of Chat Noir's costume tail, they had succeeded in recovering the Dog Miraculous after it had been...borrowed. Without permission. And turned the bearer into an overly frisky Husky-themed persona.

"So, what the heck do we do with it now?", Ladybug asked, mostly rhetorically.

Chat Noir shrugged.

"Pound it."


End file.
